1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to railway vehicles and in particular to wear resistant liners for center plate structures thereof.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known in the art to provide a wear member or liner for center plate structure of a railway vehicle made of a particular polymeric material having reinforcing material embedded therein and as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,888.
It is also known to provide a bowl shaped liner for center plate structure wherein such liner consists of a disc portion and an adjoining flange portion made of a separate segmented strip and as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,951.
It has also been proposed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 30,036, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,007, issued Dec. 16, 1980 to provide a roughly U-shaped pedestal liner having a bight and a pair of parallel legs and such liner is for disposal between an associated pedestal leg and journal box of a railway pedestal truck wherein the pedestal liner has a continuous uninterrupted backing material defining its bight and parallel legs, a first antifriction material for the bight fixed against the backing material, a second antifriction material for the parallel legs also fixed against the backing material, and with the first and second antifriction materials having different wear characteristics compatible with the different wear rates to which they are subjected.